


Lights Alive

by briqhtliqhts



Series: Snakes and Ladders [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: The first thing that Billy noticed when he woke up that morning was that he couldn’t move.The second thing that Billy noticed when he woke up that morning was that it was too warm.The third thing that Billy noticed when he woke up that morning was the rhythmic puffs of warm breath against his neck.





	Lights Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Another random little addition to the Snakes and Ladders series. This is literally just early morning Harringrove fluff. Occurs quite a while after Step by Step but I never promised that these oneshots would be posted in a chronological order so.... Enjoy!

The first thing that Billy noticed when he woke up that morning was that he couldn’t move.

The second thing that Billy noticed when he woke up that morning was that it was too warm.

The third thing that Billy noticed when he woke up that morning was the rhythmic puffs of warm breath against his neck.

He turned his head ever so slightly to look down at the man sleeping beside him, dark brown hair tickling at his nostrils. Slowly, he lifted a hand to start carding it through the locks, twirling it on his fingers every so often in a rhythmic pattern.

There was a thin strip of sunlight painted across the sheets from where they had failed to close the curtains properly the night before. The light bathed Steve’s skin and made every little freckle stand out just that little bit more. It was mesmerising for him, still, after all this time. He would never get sick of the mornings where he could learn the lines of Steve’s body and the little marks on his skin - or that was what he would say if he was some dumb lovestruck fool. They hadn’t been together long enough for him to describe himself as a ‘lovestruck fool’. He was Billy fucking Hargrove, goddamn it.

There were some things that he just couldn’t ignore though. Like the way the sun painted a bright stripe across the man’s back, reaching across the covers that had pooled at their hips. Or the little freckle that sat just below Steve’s ribs, on his side, that had often become the centre of Billy’s attention when they had had a few moments to themselves.

Even in sleep, Steve Harrington managed to get his heart racing.

But he wasn’t a lovestruck fool.

******

It still confused the fuck out of him every time. How he’d managed to somehow convince Harrington to be with him was still beyond him. 

‘Convince’ wasn’t the right word. That made it sound like he’d offered to pay him or something. Steve had agreed to this shit, had initiated it just as much as he had - and that was just another thing to be confused about.

King Steve Harrington could have any girl in the whole of Hawkins if he tried hard enough, yet he’d settled for Billy Hargrove - the piece of shit that had spent his first few months in the town giving him a hard time, constantly reminding him that he wasn’t shit now that Billy was around. Of all the people that he could have why the fuck would he settle for Billy?

It was something that he constantly asked himself. He’d never ask Steve. That wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have, worried that if he did then it would open up a part of Steve’s mind where he started to question why he really had settled for the other. He really didn’t need Steve to sit and ponder everything. He could easily decide that Billy hadn’t done enough to make up for the beating he had given him at the Byers’ house when everything started to change for a number of reasons. Or, or he could decide that he wasn’t actually into Billy at all, that the only thing that appealed to him was the long hair and the blow jobs - not that he would blame him cause those were two damn good reasons - and any girl in Hawkins could give blowjobs. 

Billy knew that Steve wasn’t stupid… or at least… he wasn’t an idiot. If Steve wanted nothing to do with him then he wouldn’t have anything to do with him. A white knight act could only go so far and even Steve Harrington had his breaking points.

“Can feel you thinkin’. Stop.” 

The sound of the voice, albeit low and slurred, made Billy jump, his hand pausing its movements before the head was pushing up into the touch, nudging him to carry on.

“Morning, Princess,” he mumbled after a moment, smiling softly.

“Time?”

“Just gone eight thirty, I think.”

“Hmpf.”

Steve Harrington - King of Mornings. Billy rolled his eyes at the noise, shaking his head at the man before he started playing with the hair again. “We have some fucking great conversations on the morning,” he teased as he let his head push back into the pillow a bit more. 

“S’early. And it’s  _ Saturday.  _ No reason to be awake.”

Billy was going to respond but he was pretty sure that Steve had already slipped back into his deep sleep state and damn if he wasn’t envious of that. He did have a point though. There was no need to be awake. He didn’t have to pick Max up from anywhere. Neil hadn’t spoken to him for a couple of days, not since the last argument, and Billy’s life was relatively peaceful. He had the whole day to spend staring at Steve, as well as doing a number of other, less innocent things. 

After a bit of awkward shuffling around, getting himself comfortable so he could pull Steve tighter against him, he buried his nose in the man’s hair and let his eyes lightly shut. The warmth was getting to him more than he had anticipated and it wasn’t long before Billy found himself slipping back into sleep, the small smile from earlier still on his face.

*****

The only thing that Billy noticed when he woke for a second time, was the soft press of lips against his collar bone. Rather than giving away that he was awake immediately, and inevitably cause an end to kisses, he decided that it would be for the best to just keep his eyes shut for a short while longer. Steve never had to work for his attention. He could work for it now.

He was quite happy to lay there for hours on end as Steve continued to litter kisses over his neck and chest but it was a sharp nipping of teeth that finally got Billy to react. The sudden twinge of pain had him huffing, his body twitching in response to the touch. 

“Bitch,” he mumbled, voice low and rough. He still hadn’t opened his eyes and now he really was feeling like making Steve work for it.

He wasn’t going to have to work very hard because as soon as Billy felt the soft press of lips against his own, his body started to move. The arm that he had thrown over the other’s hip was tightening its hold, wrapping around him a little more to pull him closer, letting Steve push at him so that he was laid on his back with the taller teen hovering over him.

Eventually the kiss broke and Billy’s eyes were fluttering open, a smile spreading across his features as he looked up at him.

“We have some fucking great conversations on a morning,” Steve commented, a smirk on his face.

The smile fell from his face and he huffed again, pushing Steve a little bit harder than he had meant to, almost sending him sailing off of the bed and onto the floor. Luckily for Steve, Billy had some pretty quick reflexes and managed to grab him and pull him back before he went toppling.

“You’re lucky I like you cause if I was anyone else I’d have let their ass bite the dust just then,” he pointed out.

“Oh yeah. So lucky. I wouldn’t have had to be caught if some asshole didn’t push me in the first place,” Steve pointed out, shoving Billy weakly, “Breakfast’s on you.”

Billy raised an eyebrow when he heard the breakfast comment, “Hold the fuck up, Princess. How’d you figure that one out?”

“You almost threw me off of my bed. That’s enough reason. You also woke me up earlier.”

“And you with your fucking lips and teeth didn’t? This is some bullshit, Harrington,” he complained as he pushed himself into a seated position.

He watched cautiously as Steve pulled a pillow towards himself, wrapping his arms around it as he rested his chin on top of it to look up at Billy. There was a little pout on his face and a sparkle in his eyes that always got Billy bending to his every whim. He turned his head away quickly so he didn’t have to look at him but he knew that if he turned back then that look would still be on his face. When did he become such a fucking pushover? This was ridiculous.

He spared a glance in the brunette’s direction and, sure enough, the look was still on his face. With a sigh, Billy threw the covers back and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. “Fuck you, Harrington,” he grumbled.

Billy could  _ taste  _ the smirk on Steve’s face as he came up with a response.

“Nah, baby, breakfast comes first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve thinks he's the coolest mother fucker in the world after that little comment at the end. Honestly I wasn't going to have this end like it did but then I thought of that and I just thought it was kind of funny - I'm probably the only one.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! Any and all feedback/kudos is appreciated! Hopefully there'll be another addition tomorrow cause I'm trying to do daily posts whilst I'm not at uni but who even knows?
> 
> hmu @ dacrepls on tumblr


End file.
